Yes, I'd love to
by TashD
Summary: Lorraine and Nicki immediately following their moment in Episode20 Series8 please take the time to leave a review and it will be much appreciated x
1. Chapter 1

**_Basically I've been shipping Lorraine and Nicki too much recently and I've read all the fanfics and needed more ;) x_**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lorraine sighed and reviewed what had just happened. She was so confused. Had Nicki just asked her out? Was her admiration for Nicki so obvious that she had led her to suggest that they went out? Lorraine had made a pact with herself that she would not get involved in any serious relationships because her businesses and the school were priorities in her life. She was clueless because although the opportunity to date had arisen before, it was always men flirting with her and Lorraine had a partiality for women.

Nicki shut the door to Michael's office and bashfully stood outside for what seemed like forever, attempting to console herself and shake off the fact she had just been rejected. Nicki was horrified that she had misread the way Lorraine behaved around her and was now dubious of the connection she was sure they had felt. About to head off to the PRU to tidy up and forget the previous events, Nicki heard the noise of Michael's door clicking behind her. She spun around quickly only to see Lorraine standing extremely close behind her smiling confidently.  
"Um, I was just about to head to the PRU..." she stammered, unsure of what to say.  
"Excellent idea, I'm coming too if you don't mind because I don't spend as much time there as money".  
Nicki was completely awestruck wondering if she had imagined asking out Lorraine or if it had actually happened and the woman was pretending that nothing had happened. Nicki nervously lead Lorraine to the PRU in silence, unsure of where they stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy :) Please leave a review, it will help a lot x**

Lorraine followed Nikki into the PRU: panicking about what to say now she had got Nikki alone. "You have a way of charming people, Nikki", said Lorraine after a brief pause. She was trying to subtly flirt and see where it took her. "What d'you mean?" Asked Nikki uncertainly, her voice getting higher toward the end of her speech. "Well the kids love ya even though you're brutal, I admire that".  
"Thanks, Michael tells me you were quite brutal with them too in your workshop" said Nikki, beginning to feel more comfortable.  
"We've got a lot in common you and I" said Lorraine, tilting her head to one side and looking intently at Nikki with her piercing blue eyes. Their eyes locked again and neither woman could look away. "Look, if your offer is still standing for that drink, I think I'll take you on, yeah" said Lorraine still looking at Nikki and smiling. Nikki was totally taken aback and could just about manage a small "yeah, sure" before she awkwardly nodded her head and turned away. This was what she wanted and she couldn't mess it up now! Recomposing herself, Nikki turned to face Lorraine and asked if they could meet at the pub at 8. Lorraine nodded with a smile and with a flick of her hair she was gone. She walked down the corridor briskly in a daze, still unsure of what had just happened. She would just have to go for the drink and find out.

Nikki was at her house deciding what to wear. Unsure of whether it was actually a date or something like a friendly colleague to colleague drink, she decided to play it safe. Nikki put on her trademark smart trousers with a crisp navy blouse. She also put in some long green earrings and perfumed herself more than usual, just in case Lorraine was going to dress up . Elsewhere Lorraine was having equal difficulty deciding what to wear because she knew that Nikki would dress relatively simply and she didn't want to intimidate her by going over board. She eventually threw on her salmon high heels with a knee length grey skirt and a mild blue fitted blazer. "This is smart-casual right?"she muttered to her reflection. Both Nikki and Lorraine were pacing with anticipation in their separate houses just waiting to set off to the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm enjoying this so continue with the constructive criticism so i can make each chapter better :) x**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Lorraine and Nikki were eagerly anticipating their drink together and therefore they both set off earlier than necessary in fear of arriving late. As it happened, they arrived at roughly the same time to find that the pub was closed due to a damaging fire in the kitchens. Both women were dismayed because they had been building themselves up to this 'date' for the whole evening. Nikki felt that although she had been dreading it, she didn't want to return home now that she had come so far. She looked at Lorraine properly for the first time except for in Michael's office. She really was pretty with her bright eyes and perfectly shaped face. Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders and caught the light and her figure was small but shapely. Nikki was quite perplexed that Lorraine was single and she could also feel a sense of relief and excitement in the pit her stomach. Lorraine noticed Nikki looking at her and smiled. She wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship or not but she had to admit that she was completely drawn to Nikki. There was something about her that just attracted her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

They both stood in the street outside the pub feeling a bit disheartened, awkward and cold. Lorraine, not wanting to disappoint Nikki after earlier rejecting her, suggested that they could order a pizza and spend the evening at her house. Likewise Nikki didn't want to let Lorraine down after she had been confident enough to thrust herself into an awkward situation and take back her rejection. "Shall we both go in the same car or shall I leave mine here?" asked Nikki, sensing a dilemma.  
"I'd take it if I was you Nikki, we both know cars aren't safe unattended in this area with the Barry's nearby", joked Lorraine with a raise of her eyebrows. Nikki agreed and so she followed the red Ferrari to Lorraine's house. Nikki was curious to see what Lorraine's house was like because as far as she knew, Lorraine lived alone but she was so rich Nikki assumed that her house was extremely large. The red Ferrari pulled up into a long drive so Nikki followed and struggled to squeeze her Mitsubishi down the path.

Finally when both cars were inside the double garage, Nikki observed Lorraine's huge house. She found it to look exactly how she expected it to look. It was large and grand but also had a modern vibe. There were large windows and it was a very sharp house with a definite shape-Nikki smiled to herself. "What you laughing at?" asked Lorraine, puzzled.  
"Nothing, it's just that the house really suits you" laughed Nikki.  
"What, is it because it's posh?" asked Lorraine, confused "Anyway it's cold outside so lets go in and order a pizza."


	4. You could say 'The End'

Well hello thanks everyone for reading this fanfic but I started a new one which I am continuing right now so if you want to read some more Lorikki action (admittedly rubbish) just read "Nobody Compares" which is my new story. I haven't updated it in a while but I am going to start again now so if you see this- head on over to my other fanfic and leave a review and I will be so grateful :D adios


End file.
